


The Peacock

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drag Queen Sherlock, First Meeting, Jim is an Ex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: A tall figure in a blue sequined gown approached the table.  John looked up at her.  Up close the queen was formidable.  There was a mixture of masculine and feminine traits.  “You have my glove.”  Her voice was low, too low for a woman.  The eyes through her mask were pale.John held up the glove.  “Yes.”The peacock sat across his lap, wrapping a gloved arm around his shoulders.  “May I have it back?”The soldiers at the table erupted in excitement and amusement.“Of course.” John answered, presenting her with the long, black glove.She held out her hand expectantly and John helped slide it on.“Mm… It’s a good fit.” The peacock grinned with a lewd wink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short and dirty fic. I wanted to explore a Sherlock who was comfortable with his sexuality. But then the plot got away from me and Sherlock became a little more repressed than I would have liked.
> 
> This isn't a gender swap. I admit the pronouns might be a bit confusing. Drag queens usually use feminine pronouns when dressed as female. This is also John's POV so when he thinks of Sherlock by name he uses male pronouns even if Sherlock is in his drag queen persona.

John Watson raised a pint with his mates. As they cheered the lights for the club dimmed and the curtains rose on stage. It was John’s birthday and several of his friends dragged him out to a drag show. The night was filled with female impersonators wearing sparkly outfits and lip syncing to powerful female singers. 

The lights came on stage and a tall queen stood with her back to the audience, her dress low cut in the back and fanning out from her ass to the floor was a train of peacock feathers. Slowly she turned around as she lipped the song, revealing a floor length, form fitting gown of peacock blue. Her face was obscured by a mask. Her lips were blue.

John stared, watching the figure on stage sway and mouth the lyrics. For a moment he could almost believe that she was for real. 

Slowly she peeled off an elbow length black glove and with her final note tossed it into the audience. As luck would have it, Bill Murray caught it with an excited “whoop” and showed it to his table of soldiers. 

“Happy Birthday!” Bill exclaimed, handing the glove to John.

John accepted it with a smile.

There was an instrumental intermission for the show, allowing the friends to drink together.

A tall figure in a blue sequined gown approached the table. John looked up at her. Up close the queen was formidable. There was a mixture of masculine and feminine traits. “You have my glove.” Her voice was low, too low for a woman. The eyes through her mask were pale.

John held up the glove. “Yes.”

The peacock sat across his lap, wrapping a gloved arm around his shoulders. “May I have it back?”

The soldiers at the table erupted in excitement and amusement.

“Of course.” John answered, presenting her with the long, black glove.

She held out her hand expectantly and John helped slide it on. 

“Mm… It’s a good fit.” The peacock grinned with a lewd wink.

“A little tight.” John commented, adjusting the top of the glove just over her elbow.

“But you know how to handle it.” The peacock answered. Leaning in, she kissed him softly on the lips. “Happy Birthday.” 

As she stood up John felt something pressed into his hand and he kept it hidden in his fist so his friends could not see.

Then, suddenly, the room erupted in chaos. People tried to leave but were met with police in uniforms. In the middle of it all the peacock stood, proud and tall, surveying the room.

Someone with the police officers called out, “Is this the one?”

“Punctual as usual, Lestrade.” The peacock answered in a rich baritone.

There was a rush for the door, slowed by the police that questioned everyone in their knowledge of the drug bust. John’s party knew nothing so they were dismissed. It was only when John sat in the cab on the way home that he looked at the paper in his hand. It was a phone number and a name. “Sherlock.”

^.~

John wasn’t sure what to expect. The man who stood before him, bundled up against the cool day, had some of the grace of the drag queen who had given him a phone number. The eyes were the same. “So… You’re the peacock.”

The man, Sherlock, raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Funny thing about peacocks… And birds in general… The male is the one with all the bright feathers.”

“You’re a drag queen?” John asked.

Sherlock shrugged and made a face. “On occasion. It comes in handy now and then.”

“What do you do when you’re not shaking your tail feathers at a drag show?” John asked.

“I’m a consulting detective.” Sherlock answered.

And so began the wild, adrenalin pumping life for John that centered around Sherlock Holmes. Within a day he was invited to live with the sometimes drag queen and solve cases with him.

“You don’t even know me.” John remarked as he sat on the leather couch, staring up at the man who paced the living room. “How do you know I’m not some nut?”

Sherlock paused in his pacing to look at him. That’s all he did, look. They had looked at him through the eye holes of the peacock mask and they looked at him now. “I know.” Sherlock’s answer was soft and he resumed his pacing. “You’re a good fit.”

Their conversation was full of double entendre. Not that John minded. Usually he gave as good as he got. “How do you know I’m a good fit?” 

“Not right now… I’m in the middle of a case.”

“You’re always busy.” John commented. “Sometimes I wonder…”

Sherlock crossed the room and sat on the floor before John. “What do you wonder, John?”

“I wonder why I’m even here.” John admitted. 

“You’re a military doctor.”

John shook his head. “You didn’t know that when you gave me your number.”

“I knew you were military.”

“How?” John challenged.

“Your friends. I know soldiers when I see them.”

“So you gave me your number because I’m a soldier… Was a soldier.”

“You were also attracted to me.”

“How do you know?”

“I sat on your lap.” Sherlock pointed out.

John blushed and stared down at his thighs as if they held the answers. “Have you done this before?”

It was Sherlock’s turn to stare down at the floor. “Yes.”

“What happened to them?”

“They weren’t a good fit.” Sherlock answered. 

John leaned forward and lightly kissed Sherlock’s lips before pulling away. “Go back to work.”

Sherlock stood up and resumed his pacing.

^.~

Within a week Sherlock’s brother abducted John and took him to a vacant warehouse.

“What are you, John Watson?” Mycroft asked.

“You’re the one holding my file. Can’t you tell me?” John answered.

Mycroft dropped the file in annoyance, papers scattering everywhere. “It tells me nothing about your motivations.”

“My motivations?”

“My brother has certain… Needs.” Mycroft answered. “He meets those that might satisfy his needs and takes them in. Of course they ultimately cannot handle him and they leave. It’s been six days and you have not yet packed up. I wonder why. What do you hope to get out of him?”

John shook his head. “Nothing really.” 

“Come now, everyone wants something.” 

“Companionship?” John offered.

Mycroft made a face. “You’re not serious…”

“I don’t need anything from him that I don’t already get.”

“Are you homosexual?”

John blinked at the question. “What?” 

“Are you gay?”

“No!” John answered. There were plenty of women in his past to attest to that. Of course there were plenty of men who thought otherwise.

Mycroft shook his head wearily, looking to the mess of papers on the floor. “Oh Sherlock… What have you done?” The man made no other comment and soon enough John was on his way home, confused.

^.~

Sherlock stopped his pacing as John entered their flat. “Was it horrible?”

“It was confusing.” John admitted. “That was your brother?”

“He tried to make you leave, didn’t he?” Sherlock asked.

“He seems to think I want something from you.”

“Don’t you?” Sherlock responded.

John shook his head. “I told you… It was confusing. I don’t think we were even talking about the same thing. He said you have needs.”

Sherlock stepped up close into John’s space. “Needs.”

“He asked if I was gay.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I’m not.”

A puzzled, hurt look crossed Sherlock’s face. 

“I’m not straight either. I’m open to anyone.”

“Even peacocks?”

“Especially peacocks.” John stood on his toes and pushed a kiss into Sherlock’s lips. They kissed for a moment before John pulled away to look up at Sherlock. “Tell me one of your needs.”

Sherlock shook his head. “I can’t tell. I can only show.”

“Then show me.” John answered.

“Not yet.” Sherlock whispered.

“Why not?”

Sherlock kissed his forehead. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Let’s have dinner.”

^.~

When John returned home from his job as a locum doctor he found Sherlock sprawled on the couch wearing only a sheet. The heat had been turned up and there was a fire in the fireplace making the flat warm. “Hello.”

Sherlock cocked his head to the side and blinked up at John. “How was work?”

“Tedious. How was yours?”

“Nonexistent.” 

“It’s rather warm in here.” John commented.

“I was cold.”

“Usually we compensate for that by putting on more clothing, not by taking it off.” 

Sherlock smiled at him from his place on the couch. His arm moved, revealing a long stretch of pale skin from head to toes. His other hand kept the sheet from uncovering his genitals. “What do you think?”

John crossed the room to kneel beside the couch near Sherlock’s hips. “I think it’s a good thing you turned up the heat.”

“It’s time to turn up the heat.” Sherlock observed. 

“We can always make our own. After all… We are mammals.”

Sherlock reached out with his free hand to touch John’s cheek. 

John turned his face into Sherlock’s hand. “Your hand is cold.”

“Then warm me up.”

John kissed the palm of his hand before taking it in his own hands. “How about we turn down the heat and I take you to bed?”

Sherlock bit his lips and pondered the offer. “I suppose that is acceptable.” 

John leaned in for a quick kiss before getting up to turn down the heat and bank the fire. When he returned to the couch he found that Sherlock hadn’t moved. “Come along.” Holding out his hand, he waited for Sherlock to take it, pulling him to his feet. The sheet fell down around their ankles. John looked over Sherlock’s body and smiled at him. “Come to bed.” Leading the way, he guided the taller man to their bedroom.

From John’s first night in the flat they shared a bed. There was nothing sexual about it. It was merely a place to sleep. Sherlock often went to bed much later than John did. And John rose earlier than Sherlock. They had yet to spend much waking time together in the bed. 

John pulled Sherlock into the bedroom and sat him on the bed before tugging at his own clothing. They made a messy pile on the floor. Wearing only his pants he crawled onto the bed as Sherlock joined him. They lay side by side, the blankets kicked down to the end of the bed.

Sherlock reached out and lightly traced the scar on John’s shoulder… The one that had ended his military career, ending the only life he had ever felt comfortable in. His friends never understood. They attempted to cheer him but he was jealous they still had something that he didn’t. Sherlock moved in closer and kissed the scar. The way Sherlock caressed it sent shivers down John’s spine that had nothing to do with the chill of the room. Sherlock kissed his lips carefully, wrapping his arm around John’s shoulder. “Can I fuck you?”

John blinked at the sudden request. But he could always give as good as he got. “Do you have condoms and lube?”

“In the nightstand.” Sherlock answered with a small smile. “Do you want to be on your hands and knees… Or do you want it face to face?”

“Either way is fine.” John rolled away and reached into the nightstand to find a tube of lube and a half empty box of condoms. “Face to face is more intimate… But there’s something rather primal about going at it like animals.” Checking the expiration date, he found they were still good. The box told him a couple of things. Sherlock had sex recently if the number of condoms and the expiration date were anything to go by. John rolled back over, depositing his finds between them. Taking a single condom from the box, he dropped the rest behind himself.

Sherlock closed the distance between them to kiss him again, scooting closer. “How many condoms were in the box?”

“Eight.” John answered, kissing him.

“You don’t mind?”

“Why should I mind that you practice safe sex?” John responded.

Sherlock bit his lips and blinked. 

“What?”

“It’s a lie.”

“What’s a lie?”

“The experience, John. I never used those missing condoms. I threw them away.”

“Why would you throw away perfectly good condoms?”

“I couldn’t have an unopened box in my nightstand, could I?”

John picked up the lube. “This has been used.”

“Strictly for masturbation purposes.”

John chuckled and shook his head. “Why would you lie about your sexual experience?”

“To impress you.” Sherlock answered.

“You don’t have to impress me.” John assured him, reaching out to pull Sherlock in for a kiss. 

Sherlock pulled away. “I’ve only ever had oral sex.”

“That’s fine.” John kissed him again.

“Shall I suck you off?” Sherlock murmured through his kisses.

John did not answer, rolling Sherlock onto his back and slowly kissing down his body.

“John? I’m really quite good at it… Or so I’ve been told.”

John raised his head to look at Sherlock.

“That part actually is true.”

John resumed his kissing down his chest to his abdomen. 

“You must understand, John… I’m very good at it. I’ve had plenty of experience.”

John gave Sherlock’s genitals a wide berth, focusing on his hip instead before following down his thigh.

“No one ever agrees to let me fuck them. Ahh!”

John circled Sherlock’s knee and hastily made his way back up his inner thigh, forcing them apart for him.

“They never take me to bed when I’m draped on the couch for them.”

John lifted up and swallowed. “Are you saying the couch was a test?”

“It’s always about their pleasure… Not mine. If they immediately make a move for my arse I suck them off and send them on their way.”

John shook his head, lingering over Sherlock’s hips. “You kick them out?” Something in him felt disappointed. What sort of person tempted lovers only to reject them?

“I have needs.” Sherlock managed, adjusting his position on the bed. 

John looked down at Sherlock’s erection. His cock was long and thin. It was pink on his belly, rooting in a nest of dark pubic hair. John leaned down and licked along the shaft to the tip.

Sherlock moaned. 

“What are your needs?”

“Someone who wants me.”

“They didn’t want you?” John challenged, licking him again from base to tip, teasing the glans.

“John…” Sherlock whispered, staring down at him.

“Are you going to kick me out once you’ve had your way with me?” His nose nuzzled against the other man’s scrotum, occasionally licking the wrinkled skin.

“Please, John…” Sherlock whimpered. 

John rested his head on Sherlock’s belly. “You lure men in and then reject them.”

“It’s not like any of them cared about me.” Sherlock responded harshly. “I was a thing to them. They got what they wanted from me.”

John sighed helplessly and reached for the condom, opening it. Pinching the tip, he rolled it down Sherlock’s erection.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked, confused.

John held up the lube and squeezed a generous portion on his fingers. Getting up onto his knees, he reached back and began to hastily push fingers into himself. First one and then two. A soft grunt escaped him as he stretched the tight orifice. 

“John…” Sherlock tried again. “Why?”

“I told you… You can fuck me.” John answered, pushing a third finger in. 

“John…” 

John pulled his fingers out and stabilized himself on his hands and knees. “I’ve worked with less preparation than this. Go on.”

Sherlock shook his head and pulled off the condom, tossing it into the wastebasket beside his bed. Reaching out, he pulled John into his embrace, “Don’t.”

John head rested on Sherlock’s chest. “You don’t want me?”

“Not like this.” Sherlock replied.

“Are you going to kick me out tomorrow?”

Sherlock nuzzled the top of John’s head. “Do you want me to kick you out?”

“No.” John admitted. 

Sherlock sat up and managed to pull up the blankets to cover them both, guiding John to lay against him. The detective turned off the bedside light.

John scooted down in the bed.

“Where are you going?” Sherlock demanded.

“I left some unfinished business down here.” John took the erection into his mouth.

Somehow Sherlock managed to roll around on the bed and pull John on top of him so you could reciprocate. For several minutes there was only the sound of wetness from mouths and occasional hums as they sucked each other.

John had to admit, Sherlock certainly did know what he was doing. And Sherlock’s fingers probed him, pushing in what felt like two fingers into his arse. John hummed his approval and continued.

Sherlock orgasmed first. His legs attempted to wrap themselves around John’s head as he ejaculated. A low moan escaped him as his fingers paused and then probed deeper in thrusts simulating fucking.

John pulled his mouth of Sherlock and looked back at where Sherlock desperately clung to his body, sucking him and pushing a third finger into him. “Fuck…” Resting his face against Sherlock’s hip, he moaned, cresting into his climax.

Sherlock went still, his fingers deep inside John, his throat relaxed with an occasional swallow.

It took several minutes for both to recover. Finally John pulled off and righted himself to lay beside Sherlock even though they were oriented the wrong way across the bed. “Next time…”

Sherlock used his clean hand to wipe his mouth. 

John kissed his lips. “You’re right… You are very good.”

Sherlock looked at the clock. “It’s still too early for bed.”

“Dinner?”

“I’m starving.”

“How can you be starving? You just had me.” John teased.

Sherlock kissed him again. Eventually they did leave the bed to go find the shower and dinner.

^.~

The teasing never stopped. In bed they didn’t go any further than mutual fellatio. On cases and off, they made sexual comments to one another whether it was appropriate or not. 

“What are you doing?” Lestrade demanded at one murder scene. 

Sherlock had just cracked a joke about the victim having one too many holes and John responded with, “You wouldn’t know what to do with them.” Both giggled together.

“This is a bloody crime scene.” Lestrade announced.

“Sorry, Greg.” John answered, properly chastised.

“Sherlock… If you and your boyfriend want to get to work sometime today, that would be fantastic.”

Sherlock cleared his throat and resumed his work.

At some point in the case Sherlock had to dress up. The peacock made her appearance as John watched from afar this time. Men were interested, of course they were interested. Sherlock was beautiful as a man or a woman. The mask did nothing to hide his beauty. This time the peacock was red. “A phoenix, John.” Sherlock had told him as the detective prepared. The dress looked like something Jessica Rabbit wore. This time around John could watch as Sherlock carefully dressed. Breasts were in place, hips were padded to give Sherlock a feminine shape. Fishnet stockings were held up by garters and feet slipped into red shoes. Curls were carefully styled to resemble an up do. Lips were reddened and the mask added. “How do I look?”

John shook his head as he stood in the dressing room, watching his lover transform. “I want to take you home to our bed.”

Sherlock smiled a radiant smile. “Do you think I’ll mesmerize our killer?”

“You’ve mesmerized me.” John admitted.

Sherlock stood taller with the heels and kissed John’s lips. “Go out there.”

John obeyed, lingering at the back of the room. The bar was full. It was a different bar than the one he first met Sherlock. Many drag queens performed. The man they were looking for often came on drag queen night. John lingered by the bar, hoping to spot someone suspicious.

“Can I buy you a drink?” A handsome young man asked, smiling at John.

“I’m good.” John raised his glass. 

“Do you want to get out of here? Maybe find a place to get to know each other.” The young man was handsome, a little too young and handsome for a middle aged man at a gay club. 

“I came here for the entertainment.” John indicated the stage. Sherlock had just begun his song.

The young man stepped in close to John. Something hard pressed into the doctor’s gut. “I’m not asking.”

John panicked. What were the odds of the murderer picking him as his next victim? Glancing towards the stage, he made eye contact with Sherlock… At least he hoped he did. John suspected it was hard for Sherlock to see with the spotlight in his eyes.

“Come along. Don’t make a fuss.” The suspect dragged John towards the door. “Act natural.” 

John made eye contact with Lestrade who stood near the door.

Inside the club there was a sound of monitor feedback and the patrons became restless.

John was pulled out the door with only a backward glance at Lestrade.

“Act normal!” The suspect commanded. “Don’t look at people. Walk with me.” Obviously he had not recognized the Detective Inspector working on his case.

John took a deep breath and spun around, catching the suspect’s hand and forcing him to aim at the ground. The gun went off, causing many outside the club to scream. They struggled together and John managed to make the suspect drop his weapon before dropping him to the ground and holding him there.

“I’m here! John!” Lestrade called with his officers. 

Patrons of the club were pouring out to watch the arrest. A drag queen in red pushed her way past them to hurry to John’s side.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Sherlock caught John’s face in his hands and turned him this way and that. “John?”

“I’m fine.” John answered.

“You disappeared from your place at the bar and I knew… I knew he had you.” Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, holding him tight.

The sound of sirens became louder as they approached the scene.

^.~

Sherlock padded up the stairs in fishnet stockings. His heels were in his hand, coat wrapped around him to cover most of the dress.

John followed him up, catching the flashes of the sequined gown Sherlock wore under his coat. In his hands he held the mask and the rest of Sherlock’s masculine clothes. It was late and the detective hadn’t bothered to change out of his costume for the ride home. 

They entered the flat and John went to the bedroom as Sherlock entered the bathroom. The water turned on in the sink and John watched through the opaque door as the figure at the sink washed. John set Sherlock’s things aside and toed off his shoes before pulling off his socks.

Sherlock left the bathroom. His face was damp and his fishnets were gone, leaving only the gown.

John made a “turn around” gesture with his hand and unzipped the gown, allowing it to fall on the floor. His fingers picked at the laces that held the hips in place.

Sherlock took over the laces and wandered back into the bathroom.

John removed his own shirt, vest, and trousers.

Sherlock returned to the bedroom completely naked. His lower lip was still pink from the stain of the lipstick. Dark still ringed his eyes, remnants of his mascara and eye liner.

John removed his pants and got into bed.

Sherlock followed him, turning off the light on the way. “He took you.”

John rolled over, resting his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. “He did. But I’m alright.”

Sherlock kissed his forehead. “He could have killed you.”

“I’m here with you, love.” John sighed. The endearment slipped from his lips before he could really think about it. “I’m here.”

Sherlock reached out and turned back on the light.

“What is it?” John asked, looking at the pensive detective.

“I just want to look at you.”

“You’ve seen me many times… Every inch of me.” John chuckled softly.

“I almost lost you.”

John smiled. “You would miss me?”

Sherlock pressed his face into the top of John’s head. “Of course I would.”

“Who else would fill your needs?” John looked up at him. “Or suck your cock.”

Sherlock frowned. “It has nothing to do with my cock.”

John reached down, feeling the half erection in his hand. “Of course it doesn’t.”

Sherlock managed a small smile. “Only a little bit. You give me much more than that. You are what I need.”

“What do you need, Sherlock?” John challenged.

The detective kissed him deeply. “You.”

“That is not a good answer.” John kissed him back.

“Your affection. Your passion. The way you hold me.” Sherlock answered between kisses.

John straddled Sherlock’s body. “Is this what you need? You need me?”

Sherlock combed his fingers through John’s hair. “I want you to fuck me.”

John blinked a few times, confused. “What?”

“I want you inside of me.”

John dismounted. “You said…”

“I know what I said. But that was a month ago when we barely knew each other. As you recall it was a test. I didn’t want anything immediate. I wanted to take my time and find someone I could trust. I knew if I gave them what they wanted they would immediately pack up and leave. You’re here. You’re still here.”

“And that someone is me?” John asked.

Sherlock smiled. “Of course.”

John pressed his face to Sherlock’s chest. “On one condition.”

“What?”

“You take me first.”

“Why?”

“You’ve had your fingers in my arse and you’re asking me why?”

Sherlock smirked. “So… You will.”

“After you shag me properly.” John answered.

Sherlock kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around John’s back to hold him still as he kissed. One hand slipped down to tease, pushing a fingertip into a tight orifice.

John moaned and opened his legs wider, allowing Sherlock room to probe him. “Your test results came back?”

“I’m clean.” Sherlock answered.

“Good.” John murmured, kissing under Sherlock’s chin. “Because I want you to cum inside of me.”

Sherlock gave a soft chuckle, pulling his finger out to squeeze John’s bottom. 

“Monogamy has its advantages.” John kissed his nose.

“Not that I’ve ever shagged anyone before. But if it gives you peace of mind…”

John sat up and stared down at the man below him. “You want me?”

“Yes.” Sherlock whispered, pushing his hips up so John could feel his erection.

“Then take me.” John dismounted and lounged on the bed.

Sherlock made a grab for the lube and applied it to his fingers. Within a few moments he worked his fingers into John before slathering more on his erection. With some hesitation he pushed in, letting out a shaky breath as he eased himself down into John’s body.

John reached up to pull Sherlock down on top of him, writhing beneath him and reveling in the sounds of Sherlock’s gasps and moans in his ear. One arm was wrapped around the detective’s shoulders, the other hand holding his hip and his butt, pulling him deeper.

“Fuck…” Sherlock cursed, bowing his head into John’s shoulder. “I’m not going to last.”

“It’s alright.” John whispered into his ear. 

Sherlock whimpered softly, clutching at John as his hips picked up speed. “You feel good.”

“So do you, love.” 

The detective whimpered again, his hips erratic.

John’s fingers clutched at Sherlock’s buttock, squeezing it. Sherlock hadn’t prepared him completely but he welcomed the stretch, burn and fullness of his lover inside of him. His legs pulled Sherlock closer. “You like having my legs wrapped around you?”

Sherlock couldn’t really answer. There was a low, breathless sob and then he went still with an occasional attempt to push in deeper.

John found it endearing and tender even though he was still hard.

The brunette’s body stirred and he pulled off to lounge beside John, his eyes scanning the other man’s body. “You didn’t…”

“I’m fine.” John answered.

Sherlock pouted. “I couldn’t please you.”

“You pleased me… I just need a little more.” John sat up, aware that his ass was leaking onto their sheets. Quickly he straddled one of Sherlock’s thighs and took himself in hand.

With half lidded eyes, Sherlock stared up at him, watching his face as his hand worked.

“I’m close.”

The half lidded eyes closed as the detective smiled, lethargic after his orgasm. Eyelids fluttered open as he glanced down at John’s hand. “You can use my mouth.” 

John shook his head. “I’m really close.” Crawling forward, he lounged beside his lover, continuing his movements. “Kiss me.”

Sherlock complied as John’s hand occasionally hit his stomach. 

John broke the kiss to gasp out. “Sherlock…”

Sherlock wrapped an arm around his lover as John cried out and ejaculated onto his chest and belly. 

John released his hold and wearily wrapped his arm around Sherlock’s body to complete the hug. “Told you I was close.”

They lay there for a long time, Sherlock holding his lover close as they both recovered. John was the first to move. “I’m sticky… And so are you.”

“Do you…?” Sherlock let the words hang between them.

“Do I what?” John asked, getting up from the bed. 

“It is merely an endearment you say while we shag… Or do you…?”

John bit his lips, facing the bathroom door. Of course he had been reckless. Over the past month with Sherlock he was beginning to grow attached to the man he shared a bed with. “Why? Am I not allowed to become attached to you?”

“I don’t become attached.” Sherlock murmured. “Attachment means inevitable pain when they move on. Attachment hurts.”

“And yet you want me to shag you.” John pointed out. “Something you haven’t allowed others to attempt.”

Pale blue eyes stared at him for a long moment before releasing him to stare down at his own body. “Mycoft always said my needs will be the end of me… That I should ignore them.”

John sat down on the bed, not caring what sort of mess he would leave on the sheet bellow him. “I’m attached to you. Whether or not you feel the same is up to you. But for as long as we have this… I’m yours. I’ll say it. I care about you. I worry about you when we’re on dangerous cases. I like having sex with you. I’m yours. I’d like to think you’re mine. You have needs. I hope I’m filling them.” Getting up, he headed towards the bathroom. “We should probably change the sheets.”

They didn’t speak of it for the rest of the night. Sherlock cleaned himself and changed the sheets while John was in the shower. They went to bed, naked but not touching.

^.~

“Trouble in paradise?” Lestrade asked Sherlock. For the first time since Detective Inspector met John, the army doctor was not giggling with Sherlock at a crime scene. In fact the army doctor stood a fair distance away, seeming to be unconcerned by the case.

Sherlock did not bother to look up from the body he was examining.

They did not speak of it… But a distance was growing.

^.~

John walked down the street. It was a pleasant afternoon. It took his mind off his living situation. If things continued the way they were he would have to move out. It was Sherlock’s flat so of course John would be the one to move out. 

Someone stepped up behind him and something sharp touched his neck. He knew no more.

^.~

“Look at him…” The voice was masculine with a hint of an Irish accent. “He’s so plain… So ordinary.”

“I like his little cock.” Another voice chuckled.

“Hush, Seb… It’s cold in here.” The Irish accent responded. 

“Your detective was a fool to replace you with… Him.” Seb stated.

“I’m sure he has since regretted it.” 

John couldn’t see. His eyes were covered and there was something in his mouth. All he could do was hear. His hands were tied behind his back and he was lying on his side on a cold floor.

“Hush… I do believe our guest has arrived. Sherlock!” The Irish man greeted.

“Jim.” Sherlock’s voice answered.

“What brings you here?”

“You summoned me by using an obvious path of bread crumbs.”

“I did, didn’t I? I thought we might catch up.”

“What do you want, Jim?”

“Is that any way to treat your one true love?”

John’s stomach flipped and for a moment he wasn’t sure if it was because of the jealousy of knowing Sherlock loved someone else or that Sherlock made no mention of his presence.

“Jim… Why did you call me here?”

“I wanted to talk about your latest conquest.”

“What about him?”

“A little bird told me that have graduated from blow jobs to buggering.”

“It’s none of your concern.”

“Isn’t it? You declined my invitation. What is so special about this conquest?”

“Nothing really.”

Sherlock’s words were a stab at John’s heart and he struggled against his bonds, not wanting to hear anymore.

“You don’t… Love him do you?”

“No.” Sherlock answered. “You know I’m incapable of love. It’s just sex.”

“Good… Because I have him.”

“Have him?”

There was a sound of movement and suddenly the voices and the footsteps were clearer. John continued to struggle with his bonds.

“What do you think?”

“Untie him.”

“Where is the fun in that? He’s just a sex toy to you.”

“Jim…” Sherlock’s tone was soft and deadly.

“I want you to prove it.” 

“What do you want me to prove?”

“That he is only a conquest and that you don’t have feelings for him.”

“How should I prove that?”

“He’s naked. You could bugger him.”

“Jim…”

“Your hesitation makes me wonder if you might actually have feelings for him.”

“Of course not…” Sherlock answered softly.

Something clattered to the ground, hitting John’s leg. 

“There you go. Lubrication.”

“Are you going to stand there and watch?”

“Maybe.” Jim answered. “You know what happens if you don’t do what I ask? He ends up dead. You fail or show affection for him and he’s dead. It’s all about sex.”

Someone approached John and he could sense when they sat beside him. “I want to check on him.” Sherlock’s voice was very close.

“Why? You’ve never cared about any of your conquests before.”

“None of my partners was tied up naked in a warehouse before now!” Sherlock answered.

“Very well. Be quick.”

Hands tugged at the blindfold, pulling it from John’s eyes.

John blinked and focused on the man kneeling over him.

Sherlock reached for the gag.

“What are you doing, Sherlock?” Jim asked.

“I like hearing the noises he makes.” Sherlock answered as he tossed the gag aside. His eyes focused on John’s, giving him a concerned look.

John nodded. Whatever Sherlock had to do to get them out of there was alright with him. 

Sherlock reached for the lube and quickly slicked up two finger, pushing them into John.

John closed his eyes and tried not to think about who was watching or why.

Two fingers became three fingers, spreading and stretching John’s body. Sherlock was being slow… Too slow. Usually his fingers were quick and eager. 

“Get on with it!” Jim snarled.

Sherlock grunted in reply and undid he trousers and pants. John caught a glimpse of the fact that Sherlock wasn’t erect. There was no excitement in what they were doing. 

A door opened with a grating squeal and everyone looked in that direction. It was the police.

“Thank god…” Sherlock breathed, wiping his fingers on his trouser leg. 

In less than a minute they were swarmed by Lestrade and his team. Jim and Seb escaped, leaving Sherlock and John to be rescued.

^.~

“Who was that?” John asked from where he sat on the couch. “Jim and Seb… Who are they?”

Sherlock stopped his pacing to stare at a dressed John Watson. “Jim wasn’t a good fit.”

“But who is he?”

“Clearly he’s a danger to you.” Sherlock stated.

“It’s just sex.” John murmured.

Sherlock made a frustrated sound and ran his fingers through his hair. “This is what I was afraid of! Someone like Jim Moriarty was going to find out about you and hurt you. This is why I didn’t want to become attached.”

“You’re saying that you have distanced yourself because you’re afraid of what will happen to me?”

“Look what they did to you!” Sherlock gesticulated at John. “And that was only because they weren’t sure if I had affection for you. Now they know… Or they suspect. Next time they won’t wait for me to rescue you.”

John stood up and caught the pacing detective during his next pass. “Hey… I’m a soldier.”

Sherlock leaned against him, head on the shorter man’s shoulder. “This is why I didn’t want to become attached. They are going to take you away from me. I can’t…”

John hugged him tight, rubbing his back. “It’s alright, love.”

“No, it’s not. I can’t put your life in danger just because I want to share my life with someone.”

“I accept it.”

“You really shouldn’t.” Sherlock insisted.

“We’ll figure it out together.” John kissed under his chin.

Sherlock sighed and seemed to melt into John’s body. “I really want to keep you.”

“Then keep me.” John answered, kissing Sherlock’s sternum.

“I’ll lose you.” Sherlock whispered miserably.

John stood on tiptoes and kissed him, drawing his mouth down to meet him.

Sherlock made a needy sound and pressed himself into John’s space. “Take me to bed.”

John nodded and stepped away, taking Sherlock’s hand to lead him to their bedroom. Quickly they both made a messy pile of clothing on the floor before climbing onto the bed.

Sherlock quickly gained the upper hand and John allowed him to do as he pleased. As it happened, that meant straddling John’s hips and pressing lube into John’s hand. “Prepare me.”

“Are you sure?” John asked as he lubed his fingers.

Sherlock bit his lips and nodded. “It’s you. It’s always been you. I tried to deny it, but I can’t anymore… I need you.”

John gently probed and explored, opening his lover for the first time. “I like the sounds you make.”

Sherlock gave a soft grunt and a sigh as he shifted his knees to open himself wider and allow the soldier room to work. Eventually Sherlock grew impatient and pushed John’s hand away. Taking position on top, he slowly easing down. It was a tight fit and he moaned at the stretch.

“You are so warm… And tight.” John marveled. 

“You’re my first.” Sherlock murmured as he gave an experimental roll of his hips. “No one else has come this far.” His hands took John’s wrists, holding them down on the pillow as his hips slowly started to grind.

“I’m… Honored.” John managed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath so he wouldn’t cum too quickly. Lips kissed him and he kissed back. Too soon they were probing tongues and clashing teeth as Sherlock continued to roll and grind. “Fuck…” John gasped when he was finally allowed to breathe. Sherlock was very much in control. “Let me touch you.” His wrists were caught in Sherlock’s grasp. 

Sherlock released both hands and dismounted before rolling onto his back. “Come here. I want to feel you… Feel you take me.”

John complied, rolling on top and pushing himself back inside Sherlock’s tight heat. With a roll of his hips he established a rhythm. 

Sherlock held him tightly with his arms and legs. “John…”

John paused and reached down to take Sherlock’s cock in his hand, stroking him in time to his thrusts until the detective below him began to cry out and writhe. Quickly he gave the last few thrusts he needed and stroked until Sherlock cried out beneath him and shot his warm seed onto both of them. John released his grip and relaxed, still connected to his lover. “You can keep me.”

Sherlock blinked rapidly before taking a deep breath. “I want to…”

“We are a good fit.” John gave a soft thrust.

“A perfect fit…” Sherlock murmured, closing his eyes. “Yes.”

John kissed under his chin and curled up against him, content with his beautiful peacock.

\--Fin


End file.
